


Sherlock digital sketch

by Sparkypip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: First freehand digital art, of Sherlock of course.





	Sherlock digital sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I was told my pencils and paints were in the way downstairs so I did this tonight in rebellion. And I'm pretty pleased with it, especially since I used a tiny picture on my iPhone as a reference. 
> 
> I used Brushes redux for iPad application and it took about 3-4hours.
> 
> Thanks for looking.


End file.
